


Starfire & Dragoncock

by Daddy_Whiteshade



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Flirting, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Whiteshade/pseuds/Daddy_Whiteshade
Summary: A few years after her breakup with Nightwing, Starfire goes to an intergalactic club, where she meets a dragon-like alien who's down on his luck. Despite their cultural differences, Starfire knows exactly how to make him feel better.
Relationships: Koriand'r (DCU)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Starfire & Dragoncock

It had been four years since her divorce and Koriand’r – the heroine known as Starfire – was ready to move on. She had finally gotten over Dick Grayson’s cheating, lying ass and even if she wasn’t, she was hitting a “dry spell,” as the humans called it. When Dick left, he took his dick with him. Koriand’r was ready for love, and even more ready for some cock.  
Koriand’r had heard that there was a club – called Klobnar’s – on the planet Hathar. Klobnar’s was where all the hottest girls and guys across the universe would hook up, so Koriand’r figured it was as good a place as any to “get back on the horse,” as the humans called it.  
Koriand’r changed out of her usual battle uniform and put on a loose, revealing purple Earth dress with a big hole cut in it to show her cleavage. Along with that, she also wore some purple panties, fishnet pantyhose, and platform high heel shoes. She applied some matching lipstick and borrowed a jet from Cyborg, who was immediately flustered when he saw her outfit.  
X’Hal! Koriand’r thought with a grin. She was happy to see her outfit was sexy enough to make humans uncomfortable. Humans are such prudes.  
It didn’t take too long of a ride to get to Hathar, and even less time to find Klobnar’s. Koriand’r walked in and was immediately in awe of the scantily-clad bimbos and muscular brutes from across the universe. She was in the club for approximately twenty seconds when an eight-foot-tall hulking red monster with seven eyes slapped her barely-covered ass. Ordinarily, Koriand’r would be offended; but she was at Klobnar’s. At Klobnar’s, a slap on the ass was a compliment.  
With a mile-wide grin, Koriand’r walked over to the bar. There, an orange thing with eight tentacles was serving drinks. Most of the aliens there barely paid any attention to the bartender… with one exception.  
Koriand’r had heard about the draconic people of Trinn – their strong warrior spirit, brilliant tactical and philosophical minds, and the fact that every male’s cock was at least ten inches long.  
It sounds like my kind of man, Koriand’r said as she walked next to him.  
The Trinnian barely paid her any notice as she ordered two Ghalian cocktails. The bartender quickly whipped them up and placed the towering alcoholic beverages in front of her.  
“Oh, no!” Koriand’r said playfully. “I accidentally ordered two drinks, but I only need one! If only there was someone here who could help!”  
She turned to look at the Trinnian, who did not move an inch. Frustrated, Koriand’r decided to be more direct.  
“Excuse me, sir,” she said to him, grabbing his attention. “Would you like a drink? It is on me.”  
Without a word, the Trinnian picked up the glass and downed half of it in a single swig. He slammed the glass on the table.  
“By Joko’s tail!” he exclaimed. “What is that?!”  
Koriand’r smiled. “It is a Ghalian cocktail.”  
“It figures that the Ghalians would figure out how to make a drink with 110% alcohol,” the Trinnian said jokingly.  
“Do you not want it?” Koriand’r asked.  
“I didn’t say that,” the Trinnian replied as he took another (smaller) swig.  
Koriand’r’s smile got a little bit bigger. “My name is Koriand’r,” she said to him.  
“Jaboa,” the Trinnian replied. He extended his hand to shake, but Koriand’r instead took his index finger and placed it in her mouth. She began to suck it really hard, all while keeping an eye on his quickly-hardening cock.  
That is much more than ten inches, Koriand’r thought to herself.  
Jaboa yanked his finger out of Koriand’r’s mouth. “I’m sorry,” he said, “but I’m not here for that.”  
Koriand’r was disappointed, but she didn’t leave. She sensed sadness in Jaboa’s voice.  
Her heroism overcame her horniness as she asked, “What is wrong, Jaboa?”  
Jaboa noticeably held back a tear when he said, “I was banished a few days ago. I cannot return to my homeworld.”  
Koriand’r lowered her head. “I know that feeling,” she said, “at least, to an extent. My homeworld was destroyed a few years ago.”  
“I’m sorry for your loss,” Jaboa said, “but I feel banishment is a bit different from destruction. At least with destruction, I would be allowed to die.”  
This stirred Koriand’r’s heroism even more. “Do not talk like that!” she demanded. “Life is still worth living! You will see!”  
Jaboa shook his head. “I… don’t think you understand my culture,” he said. “On my planet, death is not an escape or a punishment. It’s the ultimate honor to die by an enemy’s hand… provided you fight back, of course. To die any other way is seen as disgraceful. That’s why we spent so much time making cures for our diseases; we didn’t want our youth and our elderly dying without knowing the glory of death in combat.”  
Koriand’r didn’t fully understand, but had a basic grasp on it. His culture’s sense of honor is… odd, she thought, but noble.  
“Can you not simply die in combat off of your homeworld?” Koriand’r asked him.  
Jaboa shook his head. “My people’s physiology is too strong. We heal at an accelerated rate. It’s extremely difficult to kill us unless we’re back on our homeworld. There, the trees have a pollen that slows our healing to a crawl. Without those trees…”  
Koriand’r thought for a moment. As she thought, her eyes caught a look at Jaboa’s crotch, which was still extremely hard.  
Koriand’r got an idea.  
She took Jaboa by his massive green arm and dragged him off his barstool. “Come with me, Jaboa,” she ordered.  
“Where are we going?” he asked her.  
“If I can’t give you a suitable death,” she said with a wink, “I can certainly give you a suitable night.”  
“I told you that I’m not interested,” Jaboa said.  
“And yet your pants tell me otherwise,” she said as she touched his bulge with her free hand. Jaboa blushed.  
Koriand’r took Jaboa into the ladies’ room, where all of the stalls were already filled with people fucking. Koriand’r didn’t let that stop her, as she hopped up on the sink counter, turned to face Jaboa, and slowly removed her panties.  
“Before my homeworld was destroyed,” she said while licking her lips, “I was a princess. And as a princess, I order you to feast on my soaking wet pussy.”  
Jaboa gave his first smile of the night as he kneeled down and shoved his serpentine tongue into Koriand’r’s cunt.  
“Oh, X’Hal!” Koriand’r exclaimed. The way Jaboa licked her sopping fuckhole was perfect. Dick was never able to reach that deep with his pathetic human tongue.  
It wasn’t long before Koriand’r came right in Jaboa’s face. He didn’t stop, though; instead, he shoved his tongue deeper and deeper, until he was almost tickling her womb. Koriand’r came again, then again.  
It was then Jaboa decided that she was wet enough. He rose up to greet her with a lustful, tongue-filled kiss. Koriand’r grabbed him by the back of the head and held him closer to her. As this was happening, Jaboa was unbuckling his belt and taking out his fifteen-inch cock.  
After the kiss was over, Jaboa picked Koriand’r up and turned her around so that she could see herself in the mirror’s reflection.  
“Do you see how much of a slut you are?” he asked her.  
“X’Hal, yes!” she answered in a moan.  
“Do you want to be sluttier?”  
“X’Hal, yes!” she screamed.  
Jaboa lowered her onto his cock and, as soon as his cockhead had finished entering, Koriand’r immediately came again. It was a violent orgasm, too – the kind that sounds like the woman’s being murdered. But she wasn’t dying; indeed, Koriand’r had never felt so alive.  
“Fuck me, Jaboa!” she exclaimed as Jaboa obliged. “Fuck me harder! Fuck me like a dirty Vilaxian whore!”  
Jaboa fucked her for nearly forty Earth minutes before taking her off and dropping her on her knees. He shoved his wet, cream-covered cock directly in Koriand’r’s face.  
“Clean it, slut,” Jaboa said. Koriand’r was more than willing to obey him, as she began to shove more than half of his cock down her throat. It was a slow and steady process – it took nearly fifteen Earth minutes – but eventually, Koriand’r shoved enough cock down her throat that Jaboa was able to moan.  
“That’s impressive,” Jaboa moaned.  
Koriand’r took the massive dragon cock out of her mouth. “Thank you, Daddy.” She remembered that Dick liked being called that. Judging by the way Jaboa spun her around, lifted her ass in the air and began slamming his entire cock down into her whorish body, it seems he liked being called “Daddy” too.  
It wasn’t long after that Jaboa needed to cum.  
“Cum on my breasts!” Koriand’r exclaimed. “Or in my mouth!”  
“How about in that tight orange pussy of yours?” Jaboa asked her.  
Filled with ecstasy, Koriand’r wasn’t thinking when she answered, “Yes! Cum in my orange pussy, Daddy! Use me like a breeding slave!”  
Jaboa came deep, deep, deep inside Koriand’r’s young womb. When he took his cock out, almost a gallon of excess cum oozed out of her fuckhole.  
Koriand’r laid on the floor, too exhausted to regret her certain breeding. Jaboa lowered his head down and kissed Koriand’r’s cheek.  
“So,” he said, “what are you doing tomorrow night?”  
Koriand’r utilized all of her energy to reply, “You, I hope.”  
Jaboa smiled. Then he picked her up and carried her naked, leaking body out of the club and into his ship. By the time they got there, Koriand’r was fast asleep. Jaboa placed her on his bed and kissed her forehead. Koriand’r smiled in her sleep.  
“Thank you for the distraction,” Jaboa said. “See you tomorrow.”


End file.
